Devices such as watches and, in particular, watches having features allowing a wearer to monitor athletic performance are known. For example, runners often wear watches to keep track of time, distance, pace and laps etc. Such watches, however, are oftentimes not user friendly and cumbersome to use. Consequently, the wearer may not utilize the watch to its full potential. Such watches also have limited athletic performance monitoring capabilities. Accordingly, while certain watches having athletic functionality provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available.